Race to the Hairbrush
by wikelia
Summary: He had no right being blessed with that auburn mess. He had no right to tease her with it everyday, wearing that I'm-Too-Cool-To-Tame-My-Hair look that most vikings couldn't pull off at all. Rated T for language.


He had no right being blessed with that auburn mess. He had no right to tease her with it everyday, wearing that I'm-Too-Cool-To-Tame-My-Hair look that most vikings couldn't pull off at all. Rated T for language.

Very short and awful. But I am super excited because we might be getting more seasons and AHHHHHHH!

"Why is Hiccup sleeping in here?"

That was the first question that tumbled out of the blonde's mouth when she came into the clubroom and saw her best human friend with his arms crossed and his head down on that stupid table he always worked on. In front of him was another tailfin, this one blue with bronze stripes running down it and a viking helmet in the middle. Astrid admired his work, and she would have liked to stop and admire this one, but she wanted her question answered.

Fishlegs looked up, surprised, from the notes he was writing. "I guess he was too tired to go to his hut? It doesn't really bother me." He looked back down, seeming very enamored in whatever the notes were about.

This was not good.

All of the teens besides Fishlegs were giving her weird looks now, and Astrid felt very uncomfortable. She sat down next to Ruffnut, because Tuff and Snotlout would be sure to bug her, and she was not in the particular mood to be bugged right now. She glanced at Hiccup again and grit her teeth. Why couldn't the idiot not overwork himself and then sleep in his own bed, in his own hut, like a normal person?

The worse thing was his position. She couldn't see his face, only his armor, his arms, and his…

Hair.

He had no right being blessed with that auburn mess. He had no right to tease her with it everyday, wearing that I'm-Too-Cool-To-Tame-My-Hair look that most vikings couldn't pull off at all. And he had absolutely no right to sleep in the clubroom, completely unaware of how much Astrid yearned to run her fingers through her friend's - just _friends_ , which made this all the more complicated - brown mess.

Thordammit, _why was he sleeping in here?_ Couldn't he just take a hint and realize that this boyish, innocent position just made his fucking locks look all the more appealing? What she wouldn't give to just walk over there, run her hands through his hair, and feel the certain silkiness between her fingers. And then maybe kiss it, certain it would tickle her chin. And then work her way to his lips, well, not in that position, because he was facedown. But if he was awake and then the feeling him _kiss her back_ …

Astrid hated Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third with every fiber in her being for sleeping in here. How did you want to punch and kiss someone at the same time?

Well done, Astrid, she complimented herself, you just summed up your entire damn relationship with him.

Eventually, the other teens left and retired to their huts. Astrid stayed behind, twiddling her fingers and watching them go. When Snotlout had finally left, she stood up.

This was crazy. And technically a breach of Hiccup's trust. Then again, he had never told her not to touch his hair. Then again, she probably should obey that rule without it being said.

Just a poke at first, but all of a sudden both her hands were tangled in his hair, and she was grinning very widely. It was as soft as it looked and it felt so right between her fingers. She could just -

Hiccup stirred.

The girl pulled back her hands so fast she smacked herself in the face with one. Of course. Hiccup was a light sleeper, it didn't take him much to wake up. He raised his head and yawned, giving her a confused look.

"Were you just,,,touching my hair?"

Astrid stared at him. " _No-o-o,_ " she lied, crossing her arms, "may-maybe it was a bug."

"Astrid, it's really obvious you were touching my hair."

"Fine," she snapped, her face slowly turning red in both anger and humiliation, "I was, you happy?"

He stood up, walking close to her hesitantly. "Why?"

"I don't know! It's just - have you even seen your hair? You run your hand through it all the time."

Hiccup blinked. "Yes, because it's my hair, so it's not...weird when I do it?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Hiccup stepped right up to her and tilted her chin up as their lips met.

Well, obviously, Astrid had been expecting this. Not.

It was a very sweet kiss, and then Astrid brought her hands up slowly to rest in his hair. His hands found her locks at the same time.

If any of the teens walked in, they would actually find their leaders lip locked and exploring each other's hair. Needless to say, Snotlout screamed very loudly.


End file.
